The Grey Lady
by Bel S.W
Summary: They were all so colorful. And she was just grey. Minor DH spoilers.


**Disclaimer: **Guys, I don't live in London, I'm not blond, I'm not a billionaire. So, guess what? I don't own anything. It's sad, but true.

**The Grey Lady**

They were all so _colorful_.

It was just absurd. Each and every single one of them had this amazing aura that would illuminate the whole place.

No matter where they went, people turned to look at them. No matter what they did, there would be somebody there to applaud it. It just didn't matter the situation. As long it was them.

They were wonderful.

They were great.

They were colorful.

And she was just grey.

Every time she saw Helga Hufflepuf her heart just seemed to calm down. It's like every time she smiled a sweet yellow light appeared. And no matter what was happening, everybody would get quiet and smile too. Just a sign of respect for the lovely yellow woman.

Her kids, the twins, Stacy and Mark, were a bit different.

Stacy was pure orange. It was bright and would call immediate attention. Even in dark times, during fights or discussions, the moment Stacy walked in everybody would start playing together and laugh. You just couldn't be sad or angry with that orange light all around you.

Mark was calmer, and of course, people would get like that around him. Calm. It was a very light blue, almost white, that would extinguish your worries and make you relax. Stacy would stop discussions, sure. But with Mark there simply weren't any discussions. Who could fight around such a beautiful blue?

There was Godric Gryffinfor. Powerful, brave and amazing. He was red, just like his house. It was such a strong color that would make you feel great inside, and ready to fight anything, anyone. It gave you strength. People were amazed by that red aura.

She never actually met Salazar Slytherin, but just his picture would make her shut up. It was respect and a little fear. It was a cold green, just as strong as Godric's red, but different. He looked superior, and made you think that anything was possible if we followed him. And that's why so many people did it.

Gryffindor's daughter, Gabriella, was purple. It was a bit strange and it didn't quite fit there. But it was bright and wonderful and whenever her eyes shone, thinking of a new plan, you would be suddenly filled with excitement. She had that power. Around her, life was never boring or normal. It was different every day, with Gabriella it was funnier, it was an adventure, really. She was a unique purple.

And, of course, there was _she_.

A woman that walked around surrounded by a dark and serious blue. Things mattered when she was around, she made them important. She would make every single thing seem better. No matter how complicated things were, she would make they seem as simples as two plus two. Things were beautiful when she was around. She was truly intimidating, really.

People would look up to her, amazed, inspired. Everybody wanted to meet her, to be like her, to have her power, her intelligence, her beauty.

She was, after all, Rowena Ravenclaw.

All she ever wanted was to glow like Rowena. To be like her, what – to be honest – everybody, not only herself, expected.

But as she grew up, she realized that was never going to happen. Even if Rowena would smile at her and tell her she was proud, she knew the great Ravenclaw shouldn't be. She had no reason to.

She was never that smart, after all. Even though she studied hard and liked to read, nothing she ever said was as amazing as her mother's words. She wasn't as understanding as Helga. Neither as unique as Gabriella.

She wasn't orange, yellow, red, purple, green or blue.

She was just grey.

And when she saw that beautiful diadem right in front of her, she couldn't resist. She could be as great as her mother. More than that, she could be greater. She just had to take it.

And she did.

"You are smart, Lena. And beautiful. You are a really good. Like your mom."

People always said that to her.

They didn't understand.

She didn't want to be as great as Rowena.

No.

She wanted to be better.

And it was possible, with the diadem. That's why she took it, and ran away to where nobody could find her. She didn't want to be good.

She wanted to be the best.

But it all went wrong. Somebody found her. She refused to go back. She died.

She never apologized to her mother. Tough when she became as a ghost, Rowena was still alive, she refused to see her. She was too proud, too arrogant.

Then her mother died.

And she regretted it. And it hurt, because her mother had left and she never got the chance to say goodbye. She blamed her mother a bit. She never told anyone of what she did, and never talked of her until it was too late.

She, too, was proud and arrogant.

And years passed and she told all of the interested students she had no idea where the diadem was. Except those two.

First, the understanding and lovely boy. She told him because he too wanted to be the best. A mistake, she learned later.

And the, there was he. She told that boy not because it would help destroy Voldemort. She didn't tell him her story because of that. She told it because he didn't want to be better. He didn't want the fame, the glory, the world. He just wanted to help.

And she thought that was amazing. She never did anything like that. Though she should have had. He was the best, she decided.

The boy ended up destroying Voldemort. And the diadem, she heard.

She was almost happy that the thing that ruined her life was destroyed. The boy didn't judge her for what she did. He said he got why I did it.

But the truth was nobody could ever understand what it was like.

To be surrounded by those amazing people, wanting to be remembered differently. Not just as 'one of them'.

But as she found out, or better yet, finally admitted, she was worse than them. They were truly brave, fair and just. She was too arrogant, too ambitious and almost cruel.

The truth was really simple, actually.

They were all so colorful.

They were red, green, blue, yellow, orange, and purple.

And she, Helena Ravenclaw, was just grey.

* * *

N/A: Hi, people! Nice to meet you. So, I wrote that in one cold and rainy night while re-reading DH. I just couldn't get the Grey Lady out of my head, so I came up with this! What do you thing? 

Pleeease, I beg you. One review, just to tell me if I suck or not. I swear that purple button doesn't bit.

Oh, by the way, I'm Brazilian, so forgive and warn me about any English mistakes. First fic in this language ever, you know?

Review!


End file.
